


吻我骗子 37章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Kudos: 27





	吻我骗子 37章

“最近还好吗?”  
坐在座位上吃着面包，艾玛问道。我面前放着布丁，带着不好意思的微笑，打了个迟来的招呼。  
“好，谢谢你的关照”  
“不，我发了条短信却没人回复，我不知道该怎么办。因为是同事，所以打电话并不合适。但也算幸运，反正碰巧遇到你了。结局好，一切都好。”艾玛笑着说。  
今天我决定早点下班。我和艾玛约好了午餐时间，但没有约好去医院的时间，我打算一起吃午饭时谈些重要的事情。看着吃着饭前面包的她，我突然想起了一些遗忘的东西，说，“乔西问我公司的事，原来是这么回事。”  
“啊?你说什么?”  
直到那时艾玛还面带微笑。她往面包上抹了黄油，放进嘴里。看着她的样子，我开了口。  
“乔西问我们部门里有几名男职员，我说只有我一个人，他感到非常吃惊，感觉有些慌张，好像还有话要说，但是就这么走了，不知道是不是在为艾玛而发愁……"  
艾玛突然咳嗽起来。  
我急忙递给她一张餐巾纸，“没关系吗?”  
她点了点头，继续不停地咳嗽。我担心地等她平静下来。  
艾玛好不容易憋了口气，说道：“乔西是这样说的吗?他问过我们公司的事吗?”  
“是的……很明显，他是我们部门的成员之一。艾玛，如果有我不知道的问题的话……”  
“哦，没有，完全没有。不要担心，延雨。放心，我不会有问题的。”  
艾玛摇着手否认，但是她笑着的表情有些不自然。我很担心，但也不能追问那些艾玛不想多说的事情。  
“那么艾玛，如果什么时候需要咨询我的话，请告诉我，我会告诉你。”  
“谢谢你，延雨。但是我真的没事。”  
她又笑了一下。仍然是谁看都觉得不自然的微笑。  
“延雨真的没有什么特别的事吗?最近脸色好多了，饭也吃得多了。”艾玛低声说到，“去过医院吗?医生怎么说?”  
“首先拿了处方，吃了药，肚子舒服多了。  
但是，虽然换成了开处方的抑制剂，但仍然时不时地感到腹痛。虽然还不知道能不能让孩子吃饱，但是肚子疼了之后就不舒服起来了。”  
“是不是吃了太多的药?”艾玛很担心地说，  
“你要注意身体，乔西说你的状态不太好。我给你介绍的那个医院你去过吗?”  
“当然，已经预约了。但我就要走了。”  
还有一些空闲时间。确认好行程后，我告诉她我会去医院。艾玛认真地点了点头。  
“是的。你一定要去，延雨。公司怎么办，你有什么打算？”  
“就是那个……”  
我酝酿了一下语言，下定决心开了口。  
“我打算马上放弃。”  
“天哪!”  
艾玛的眼睛瞪得圆圆的。  
我平静地接着说：“虽然我还没有告诉皮特曼，但我打算尽快辞职。艾玛你也知道我的身体不好，虽然孩子可能会被流掉。但皮特曼对秘书的期望不是很高吗?工作缠身,对孩子也不好的。我总是忍不住问自己:我想让这孩子永远离开我吗?”  
艾玛的声音传了进来：“是的。不管怎么说都有很多要注意的事情..那个……延雨，你会辞职寻找新工作吗?把孩子流掉，一段时间内可能很难找到工作……  
我也知道她想说的话是真的，因为我也为那件事苦恼。但是我到现在还没有决定要不要留下孩子。  
瞎说什么，你千万别留下他。  
我内心郁闷地说。  
“好吧，所以我要告诉艾玛，如果我辞职了，艾玛就会成为队长。  
“但是交接，你不需要时间吗?”  
艾玛问我，我苦笑了一下。艾玛当然知道这是什么意思。我从几个月前就开始教她全部工作，上午则把前六个月的全部日程安排好并传给她。以后的变更需要她有要领地追加或删除，但是那种程度的变化，在我辞职期间，我负责的所有事情都不会有太大的改变。  
“我不想再告诉艾玛了。”  
听了我的话，她还是唉声叹气地说:“那又怎么样?”  
“如果延雨走了，我会很空虚的。还要招聘新员工……”  
“公告登出了。请安排好行程，招聘艾玛喜欢的职员。文件在我的抽屉里”  
艾玛惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛。  
“延雨，你不会……是事先准备的吗?什么时候开始的? "  
虽然有点晚，但艾玛始终不敢相信。我一言不发地转过身去。  
“我得和皮特曼谈谈，但他应该不会突然出现。我得先告辞了。”  
“好…………”  
我对着惊慌的艾玛露出了微笑。  
“谢谢你，艾玛”  
*  
*  
艾玛被送回公司后，我就上了车。凯斯新给我买了一辆车。坐在柔软的驾驶座上，熟练地开动了车子。柔软的方向盘和舒适的乘车感让人心情愉快。  
啊，如果再也坐不上这辆车了该多伤心啊～  
虽然从现在开始就感到苦涩，但也没有办法。车子后的道路上几乎看不到车辆。我加快速度跑过那条空旷的路。  
计划很顺利。对房东说过要搬家，对家具和大部分物品都进行了整理。目前已确保了足以明天离开的现金。  
如前所言，凯斯干净利落地解决了包括贷款在内的所有与钱相关的问题。我非常轻松地完成了我最担心的部分。  
太感谢了。  
我冷笑了一下。现在一切都准备就绪了。只要下定决心，以目前的状态逃到边境也没有问题。但我还有事要做。  
这不是胡闹吗?  
一边开车，一边思考。但我不想停下来。  
如果按照艾玛告诉凯斯的日程安排，我今天必须去医院接受治疗。我瞟了一下仪表盘。这些车辆的目的地一定会留在记录中，以防被盗或事故发生。而且听说通过卫星可以直接传送行踪。凯斯立刻就能知道我要去哪里。  
今天他有一个重要的会。这是一次不能缺席，也不能拖延的会议。艾玛将代替我出席这次会议。我也必须得去医院。  
停车确认时间。现在是会议开始的时候了。  
会议的内容是决定新电影的上映时间，并在决定所有宣传活动之后予以承认。如果今天之内不做出决定，将错过黄金连休。这样的话，公司将会遭受巨大损失，而凯斯肯定无法避免相关人员的指责。  
这是一场赌博。我深呼吸等待时机。到钟时间后，从车上下来。然后回到约定好的地方，等着我约的那人。  
他比预定时间晚10分钟到达。虽然是意料之中的事情，但由于焦急，不断看着手表。我站在巷子里焦急地环顾着周围，看到一个通过照片看过的男人的身影后，就停下了。他的外貌和邮件里写的差不多。我无意间松了口气，抬头望着他，忽然皱起了眉头。  
“就是你吗?”  
他听了我的话，点了点头。  
“对，没错。”  
“车停在那儿了。这把钥匙。”  
他接过智能钥匙后，再次低头看着我的脸。也就是说，还剩下一件事。我早就准备好了

男子不由分说就打我时，我立即惨叫倒了下去。  
“啊. .”  
嘴里渗出了一点血水。我一张嘴就会吐出鲜红的血水。我屏住呼吸，一动不动地坐着。现在一切交易都结束了。男人马上就走。我必须给艾玛打电话。凯斯很快就知道了。  
" ........”  
我脑子里一片晕眩，突然想起以后要做的事。  
那个男人一把抓住了我的头发。我勉强抬起头，他低头看着我。我看到那个男人举起另一只手。正当我感到不祥的预感时，他又一次抡起拳头来…  
还被打了几下。我本能地要爬在地面不动。但是男人再次踢我，我马上就神志不清了。  
* **  
耳朵里不断地传来轰鸣声。我呻吟着，翻了个身，但声音并没有消失。头，脸，不，全身都变酸了。孩子，孩子怎么样了?孩子。  
想用手摸摸，却动不了。我从模糊的意识中感到内疚。对不起，很快就结束了。稍微忍耐一下。因为现在马上就结束了。  
“嘿，没问题吗?提起精神!喂!”  
一个男人的声音穿透了那粉色的世界（眼睛充血后看东西是粉色的）。模模糊糊的叫喊声使我勉强眨了眨眼。在朦胧的视野里出现了一个人在低头看着我。我想再闭上眼睛，他却不断地拍着我的身体。  
我呻吟着，无可奈何地闭上了眼睛。男人继续高声喊叫。  
“我送你去医院。你叫什么名字?提起精神吧，不能失去意识!”  
男人连声喊。可能是被转移到救护车上。我皱起眉头艰难地回答了他的问题。  
“很好，做得很好。加油吧，一会儿就到。你叫什么名字?延雨，好啊。不管是家人还是朋友，我都可以给你联系。我可以跟谁联系呢?”  
我的手机呢？  
回答了男人的快速提问。但是得到的回答却不太好。“没有，匪徒拿走了。延雨，提起精神!有没有别的联系方式?”  
男人慌忙问道。我的状态就那么不好吗?我勉强控制住恍惚的意识，动了动嘴唇。  
“皮特曼……”给皮特曼……  
我感到男人停顿片刻。  
“你是P娱乐公司的key ' s night 秘书吗?”  
我轻声说着嗯。然后再次失去意识。男人急忙想把我叫醒，但我却再也睁不开眼睛。  
*  
*  
当我恢复意识的时候，已经是寂静无比了。我睁开眼睛不久就失败了。  
“啊......”  
嘴角发出呻吟声。突然轰鸣消失，听到有人移动的声音。“延雨，你没事吧?你醒过来了吗?”  
接下来的头痛让我喘不过气来，好不容易才把沉重的眼皮抬起来。刚开始视线焦点不太对，经过几次努力勉强对焦了，看到查尔斯正看着我。  
我挪动了一下干燥的嘴唇，却没有声音。当我说出“查尔斯”的名字时，他就会意地把水端了过来。多亏他扶着我的肩膀让我起来喝水，我才润了润嘴唇。  
“怎么了?是医院吧?”  
"是的”  
查尔斯脸色比平时苍白。  
“你遇到强盗了，你还记得吗?”  
我暂时不回答。虽然也有头部没法动弹的原因，但即便如此，我沉默的同时他也不会说话。  
查尔斯被我骗了，开口说话。  
“好像是想夺车。手机什么都拿走了。如果想到犯人的长相或者什么，请告诉我……来检查肝脏。”我听了一句有隔阂的话，愣愣地看着他。查尔斯并没有和往常一样，而是一脸困惑地说。  
“你身上还留有汗液和血液，幸好他作案途中被发现，逃跑了。”  
“先提取证据。马上就能抓到犯人了”  
我无意中把脸弄坏了。最初的交易条件只有打一巴掌面部和汽车。那个男的想得到一笔额外的奖金，但好像失败了。  
很明显，这是网络上紧急寻找的流氓的局限性。实际上，见面的时候，我曾想过要改变主意或者付出更多的代价，比如说更多的钱。虽然自己有决心，但没想到他会这样作，这就是他的失误。虽然男人拿奖金没能成功，以及无论如何也得到了我想要的结果。但是，事情却因此变得非常紧急。如果罪犯被逮捕，他肯定会坦白交易事实。那样的话我所有的计划都完了。在此之前要把所有事情都做完。  
“您是怎么知道的?手机也拿走了的话……”  
查尔斯回答了为唤起最后的记忆而努力的我。  
他说:“我跟急救人员说了有关自己的情况。”所以查尔斯他联系到皮特曼后，皮特曼亲自到医院办理了相关手续，是吗?  
但是他并没有在病房里 ，也许正在哪里漫无目的闲逛。  
“在重要的会议中间出来了，不得不回公司。延雨也知道，今天的会议不是一般的会议，不能中断。虽然晚些时候回去了，但如果你联系他的话，他一定会来的。”  
查尔斯含糊其辞，然后就闭嘴了。  
“……嗯”  
我的反应只有这些。  
*  
*  
虽然一点儿也不困，但我还是神志不清了。可能是因为疼痛而失去意识，也许是因为头部受伤。重新找回模糊的意识是因为听到了打开门的声音。  
我躺着慢慢地眨了眨眼睛。不用想也知道是凯斯。我转过身来，跟他对上目光就停了下来。  
“那个……”  
凯斯轻轻地问着，走到床边。他一步步逼近，我躺着看着他。  
“你的身体怎么样?  
他把手举过我头顶，拿起绷带拉到我的头上。他冰凉的手停留在厚纱布上。  
凯斯看起来很疲惫。是公司原因，还是其他原因?我需要核实。  
“对不起，给你添麻烦了，我给你起了曼·皮特曼的名字。”  
“什么意思?嗯？”  
凯斯皱起眉头。我静静地接着说。  
“发生事故的时候…我问了自己很多问题，但我好像做错了。对不起，这次会议很重要……”  
"你管得着吗? "  
"……但是”  
“那是我自己看着办的!我没让你负责。”  
凯斯立刻对我破口大骂。  
我赶忙道歉，说了对不起。一那样他就瘪住了脸。  
“你不让我道歉”  
我默默地注视着他。他默默地看着我，嘘地叹了口气，坐在床边。  
“身体怎么样?”  
“好多了……”  
“说实话,不要撒谎。"  
凯斯板着脸走开了。我忽然在想，我跟凯斯有什么话可以说吗?到现在为止全都是谎言。我好不容易忍住了到嘴边的笑。  
“有点不妙。身体也到处…"  
“当然会这样。”  
凯斯神经质的打断了我。突然意识到他想抽烟。我本想说可以在这抽烟，但凯斯先开口了。  
“你看见他的脸了吗?”  
我默默地摇头。  
" ……你还记得被人捅了吗?”  
在稍作间隔之后，凯斯问道。  
我这回依然沉默了。虽然这句话的意思是记不起来了，但他似乎想要吞下脏话一样咬紧了嘴唇。我可以看出凯斯在竭尽所能，但无论他怎么作都无所谓。我依然默不作声。  
“忘掉吧，”凯斯用低沉的声线说，“我一定会让他付出代价的。几倍，不，几十倍，放心吧。会把他千刀万剐。”  
他咬牙切齿地反复说着同一句话，好像神经不正常似的。  
我感到不再喜悦并感受到了恐惧，我在把这个男人逼疯。  
这个男人还记得自己曾经说过的话吗?曾经因为那点小事而轻蔑我。  
你看，现在这是什么样子?  
仿佛，真的爱着我一样。  
“我再给你买些倒杯水来。  
凯斯开口了，他的声音更加低沉。  
“以后不要开车了。保镖也要重新选拔，不要独自外出……哈，混蛋”  
他似乎想忍住火气，握紧的拳头伸了又伸。我惊异而冷静地看着他那副样子，偷偷地伸出手来。  
凯斯回头，我们视线相碰。  
我缓缓地伸出手，他立刻拉住我的手，吻了吻我的手心。嘴唇移到手腕，留下了长长的一段痕迹。当凯斯注意到的时候，我知道他会吻我。他的确这么做了，我闭上了眼睛。

嘴唇碰了一下，他的舌头伸到我嘴里了。我很自然地接受了我嘴里爱抚的舌头，并确信，这个男人上我的当了。  
*  
* * *  
“您已经出院了，没事吧?”为办手续而来的查尔斯有些担心地问。  
事故发生后仅过一天，我就出院了。但我没有时间犹豫不决。我不知道什么时候抓住犯人。并且，不知道给留下凯斯标记的Omega的DNA属于我的事实何时会浮出水面。  
这些未知从四面八方把我勒紧了。反正事实总会水落石出，我也会逃跑，所以我并没有隐瞒行迹。发现我的手机，逮捕我雇佣的男人，无数的踪迹，将会使我所有的计划都暴露出来，不能浪费太多的时间。  
我掩藏着内心的波澜，穿上他带来的衣服，回答了他：  
“当然没有比这更妥当的了，当时的记忆也不太清楚了，在家休息会更好一些。”  
查尔斯再次透露了内心想法。  
“皮特曼先生可能有不同的想法。”  
我扣上衬衫的最后一个按钮，然后看着他。  
“他下班后我有话对他说，我自己说。我不会给你添麻烦的。”  
查尔斯仍然一脸难看，但他并不想阻止我。也许他认为这没有用处。  
剩下的程序结束后，我坐着他的车一起回了那幢房子。平常只是随意瞟一眼的风景，今天却不一样了。  
我知道大门的密码和车钥匙的位置，保镖的换班时间，房内仆人休息的时间，全都知道了。现在剩下的就是实行了。  
等待的时间是漫长难耐的。但我完全可以忍受。因为我已经知道忍耐的尽头等待着甜蜜的果实。  
终于，夜幕降临，他回家了。  
*  
在准备吃饭的时候，我的心脏像疯了一样地跳动。  
虽然在脑子里重新回顾过几遍计划，但还是没有信心能够如愿以偿。  
这是我第一次诱惑某人，再加上对方是非同寻常的男人。我那笨拙的挑逗能骗过那个男人吗?如果凯斯没有像我想象的那样被我迷住怎么办?  
必须要做到。  
我将会再也走不了了。如果不久后全部真相大白，简直是无路可走。看着镜子，我重新下定了决心。  
可以。  
我可以做到。  
深呼吸后，我从房间里出来了。宽敞的走廊此刻无比的漫长。每迈出一步，我都会增强我的信心，终于，我打开了餐厅的大门。  
凯斯已先下来等候。看到坐在椅子上的他，我不禁颤抖了一下。  
他随意地用脚一挪，就从座位上站了起来。他等我坐下，坐在我的座位上，直到查尔斯离开座位才说话。  
“不说话就出院，你是怎么想的?”  
“没有必要一直呆在那里”  
幸好声音像平时一样。  
在凯斯多说些什么之前，我先开了口。  
“我有事情要告诉皮特曼……不，我应该做我想做的事。”  
我暗暗地看着他，凯斯目不转睛地盯着我。  
查尔斯进来打破了沉默。他在我们面前放了一个盘子，然后给凯斯倒了葡萄酒，给我倒了果汁。  
*  
“谢谢。”  
听到我的感谢，查尔斯点点头。  
不久他就离开了，餐厅里又只剩我还凯斯两个人了。空旷的餐厅里只有餐具碰撞时发出的低沉的声音。  
当我看到凯斯喝葡萄酒时，我轻描淡写地用足以让他听见的声音说了一句话。  
“如果不是怀孕的话，我也能喝。”  
凯斯瞟了我一下，然后轻笑一声。  
“太可怜了。”  
“生孩子是双方的责任，一方要承受不便，不是很不公平吗?”  
小小的发牢骚对他来说没有什么。  
“人生本来就是不公平的。”  
凯斯拿着他的葡萄酒，补充道，“世界上所有的事情都是这样的。”  
我是故意比较的。  
“就像Omega在你耳朵上随意留下标识并消失一样，你都不知道是谁。”  
凯斯沉默不语，只是轻轻地皱了皱眉头，但可以肯定地说他非常不高兴。我干杯似地喝了一口果汁。  
“世界上的一切都是这样。”  
凯斯什么也没说。可能是因为紧张，心里不舒服，我吃饭的时候，不仅咀嚼的速度，吞咽的速度也计算清楚。

“Omega怎么了?得到了DNA。”  
当记者装作若无其事地问凯斯时，他只是笑了笑。  
“不会花那么长时间。即使你躲在世界各地，我也一定会找到你”  
我静静地看着他。而且，一定会得到回报的。

“原来如此。”凯斯盯着我，把酒杯从嘴边拿走了。  
看着摇晃的红色液体，我打开了话匣子。  
“味道怎么样?”  
“好奇吗?”  
凯斯放下酒杯，问道。  
我目不转睛地看着装着红色液体的杯子，伸出手慢慢地抚摸酒杯。我用手指缓缓地将杯子拿过来，以凯斯的喝过的地方接触唇部，缓慢地扫去蘸在唇上的红酒，残留的酒透过手指滑落。  
我知道凯斯一直在看着我。我睁开眼睛，把酒含在口中，偷偷地活动舌头，味道几乎感觉不到。  
我慢慢地放下湿润的手指，按压着嘴唇内侧的嫩肉。拿着玻璃杯的手指沾上了唾液，模模糊糊地弄湿了杯子。凯斯的视线变得隐秘。哈哈，我放下了我的手指，伴着心酸。  
凯斯伸出了他的手。吱呀的一声，椅子发出了移动的声音。我慢慢地站起来走近他。  
凯斯一动不动地盯着我，我直到走近，都没有避开视线。当我终于来到他面前时，他毫不犹豫地搂着我的腰。我就像要倒下一样倒在他的怀里，乖乖地让双唇碰在一起。我闭上眼睛迫使我的嘴吐出诱人的声音。  
“啊！”  
凯斯抱着我的腰站起来，把我扶到桌子前。我无心地发出一声惊叫，躺了下来。躺在桌上仰望着凯斯有些陌生的脸，在他的眼中我看到自己的倒影，他的脸上充满了欲望。  
这样想要我的男人应该奖励。我毫不犹豫地松开手，抚上了他的脸，轻轻拉下吻了一下。凯斯的手摸着我的腰，拉起我的衬衫抚摸我的皮肤。他以为我的皮肤很好，结果在乳头上停下了手指。用大拇指和食指抓住小乳头揉捏。虽然一点也不疼，但我故意装出痛苦的样子，绷着脸。凯斯像是知道了一样无声地笑着，紧紧咬住了我的脖子。这下可疼了。他拧了拧乳头，我吓得身子都僵住了。然后他又用大拇指尖按着乳头抚摩着。  
他好像在玩弄我的身体。就像玩弄我的心一样  
凯斯低下头，在我的乳头上露出了牙齿。轻轻叼住乳头，用舌尖舔弄。我腰酸背痛，却不由自主地发出轻快的呻吟。下边渐渐湿了起来。  
“嗯，疼…”凯斯缓缓地吸吮着我的身体，有时还会咬我一下，我吓了一跳，发出短暂的惊叫。但每当这时，凯斯就带着愉快的笑容抚摸我的乳头。  
他吻了我的整个身体，还揉了一下嘴唇，并抽空深吸了口气，好像是在确认我的信息素。虽然早上吃了药，但由于吃的量少于定量，可能很快就会散发出信息素的香气，但似乎还不是这样。我很清楚这一点，因为凯斯神情沮丧。我动手，自己拉下拉链，半褪下裤子。  
凯斯露出了吃惊的表情。因为我没穿内衣，按照他以前的要求。他表现出了我所期待的真实的反应。心满意足的微笑和吻我。  
桌子底下传来啪啪的响声。是他在解裤子的皮带。  
凯斯太急了，但我没有阻止他。我会永远离开他，因此打算给他足够的补偿。  
对他来说，这将是他最后的晚餐。  
“啊……”  
在很久没有感觉到的压迫感之下，我的脖子内侧泄出了呻吟声。男人的身体进入了我的里面。我抱着凯斯的脖子，为了让他容易进来，我张开了腿。凯斯吻了我一下，开始动起来。每当他退回来的时候，都会毫不犹豫不加思索地肏进更深处。  
“啪，”的一声狠打，然后不知不觉地退出，但马上又用力打了进来。凯斯叼着我的下嘴唇，狠狠咬了一口，我嘴里顿时鲜血淋漓。他咬着我撕破的嘴唇继续动着。一种比疼痛还要痛苦的感觉从我下面扩散开来。凯斯深刺进去，揉了揉他与我接触位置的肉。用粗糙的体毛与柔软的肉摩擦，使下面火辣辣的。  
“嗯，不行了”  
从喉咙里传出焦灼的呻吟。我在桌上摸来摸去，但没有什么可抓住的。迫于无奈，凯斯让我抱着他的肩膀，抬起我的腿，将我和他的腰缠在一起。紧贴后，凯斯皱起眉头，轻轻地微微退后，紧接着插入了内侧。  
我不知道怎么回事，想要连接得更深，所以提着屁股向下面摇了摇。接合的地方响起水声。下边放纵地开着，把男人粗大的生殖器吸得满满的。他的手掐住我的腰，然后直冲进来。我像惊叫一样，深吸了一口气，扭了扭腰。已经到极限的洞将凯斯的生殖器连根吞下去了。  
“哈，哈……”  
凯斯粗重的喘息声在我耳边响起，下边热得像被火烫伤了一样。…浓稠而火热的精液进入我的体内。“不要，好疼!  
我吓得喊叫起来，脸色苍白。挣扎着要离开，但凯斯没有松手，反而亲吻我的脖颈和嘴唇来安慰我。  
“好吧，别吓坏了。”“疼，停下来!”  
我急忙想脱身，但没有成功，就这么僵在了那里。凯斯吻了我的脸，用甜言蜜语安慰我，但他内心却没有任何对我的关心。  
“唔……”  
凯斯发出深深的呻吟，恳求射进我体内。虽然身体微微颤抖并射出了精液，但绝对没有流出体外。回想起那天的记忆，那时候，凯斯向我求情，就这样填满了我的肚子。满溢的精液都完好无损地留在了我的体内。  
还有孩子。  
“噢……”我痛苦得眼泪都出来了。但凯斯坚持到了最后。最后事情都办完了，他却不肯退出去。他亲了亲我的太阳穴和嘴角，但我扭过头拒绝了。他苦笑着低头，用埋怨的眼神看着我，再次吻了我一下，对我低声说：  
“你也想要。”  
我泪汪汪地看着凯斯。他用他的嘴摩挲着我的嘴唇不住地说：  
“是吗?你也想要我。”  
他说得对。诱惑我的是我自己。想得到他的也是我。  
“是的。”我低声耳语，  
“我想要。”  
还有抛弃这个男人的也是我。  
凯斯似乎在笑，深吻了我一下。即使在咬住舌头、吸入唇中的过程中，他的信息素也没有减少。我好像满脑子都是他，我的下面更是紧紧地吸住了他。在深深进入内壁时，凯斯的动作变得更加急迫。每当加快抽插速度时，下方就会有液体涌出，发出刺耳的水声。凯斯的呼吸松散地喷在我的脸上。  
“天啊，你真是……”  
他猛地站起来，一把抱住了我。我被迫从桌子上离开，用身体紧紧抱住了他。凯斯疯狂地拍着下面，喃喃自语。  
“你是我的，对吧?是我的。”  
我遵从了他的愿望。但内心嘲笑着自己，  
“我是你的。”  
凯斯满意地笑了。短暂的微笑和双唇的重合，将我心慌意乱的情绪彻底释放。  
啊！  
瞬间感到非常惊慌，像那时一样，凯斯在我的生殖腔中成结。我对在生殖腔里膨胀的结充满了恐惧。我不知为何想把他推开。但是凯斯紧紧搂住我的腰，让我与他肌肤相贴合。  
凯斯抱着我进入房间，脱掉了我挂在腿上的裤子。  
我只穿了件衬衣，下身露在白色的衬衣外面。这说明他很着急。连重新穿我裤子的时间都没有。  
我低声对要径直走向自己房间的他说。  
“去我的房间吧，我忍不下去了。”  
凯斯毫不犹豫地听从我的话。那也和我预想的一样。凯斯的房间比我的要远。  
凯斯把我放在了床上。原本放在我下身的手摸了摸我凹陷的洞，然后停了下来。他的精液和我的体液混在一起浸湿了他的手。  
正在检查我下面的他皱起了眉头。他在开着的洞中射入的精液在我每次呼吸的时候都有一点点渗出来。  
于是他猛然顶入了我的体内。  
我来不及准备，他便又一次充满了我的身体。  
我惊恐地站了起来，但这次他的阴茎仍然牢牢地固定在里面。面对哭丧着脸的我，他亲吻了我。接着他开始动了，但是因为已经深深挡住了里面的东西，所以行动还是很迟钝。  
因为我知道即使我说不喜欢这个，他也不会答应，于是我咬紧牙忍受着痛苦。这样很爽吗？没有意识的时候也随心所欲地把我的肚子搞得一团糟，现在明明知道，为什么还一定要这样做。  
" .……你一定要这样做的吗?”  
当凯斯固定在我体内的阴茎成结时，我忍不住问。我的泪水不停的流下，并且呼吸困难。对这个痛苦呻吟的我，他沉默了片刻，然后开口说话了  
“因为我没给你留标记。”  
就像我在他耳朵上刻了标记一样，这个男人是要在我肚子里刻标记吗?我哑口无言了。凯斯看着惊慌失措的我低声说  
“如果我没有标记，我就把你当我的Omega了”  
他叹息着吻了我的耳朵。刹那间我全身都僵住了。如果这个男人现在对我刻了标记，一切很快就真相大白了。  
不行，我的下体用力。同时，他狠狠地穿透了我痛苦的生殖道，发出了粗重的呻吟。我嘴里也不由自主地发出了呻吟。  
". . . . . .”我浑身发抖地抓住了他的胳膊。凯斯的目光又回到了我的脸上。  
“我会分手的，当然。”  
“........”  
“和那个男人”  
他那喘着粗气的声音悄悄地低声说。我冷静地拒绝了诱惑。  
“你不是说，我们不需要相爱，我们只是做爱吗？”  
我嘴上重复的那句话到现在还这么折磨，真奇怪，就算现在已经全部放弃。  
但是他误解了我的话。皱着眉头的凯斯瞟了一眼我的下面。视线的意义我随后才明白，他用手摸了摸我的肚子。  
“为什么?”  
杂乱无章的喃喃吓得我僵住了。凯斯依旧望着我的孩子说道。“没有这个就行了吧?”  
他的眼睛一时转凉。一直以来，他带着冷笑的表情我已经习以为常。当然不是在床上。我也不知道怎么就抓住了他的胳膊，但是凯斯却无动于衷。我用颤抖的声音说：  
“你不是说过要一起养大吗?”  
由于我的抗议，凯斯发出轻微的笑声。  
“好吧，但是如果你妨碍了我，取消也没关系。”  
“你有标记，其他的Omega的”  
凯斯叹了口气，吻我  
"没关系"  
他轻声安慰地说。  
“如果我杀死那个Omega，标志也会消失。你就完全属于我了。”  
对瞬间变得僵硬的我，他轻吻了一下。“到时候如果讨厌你的话，就不会做标记你之类的事了。但我将在这里做个记号，你是我的。”  
凯思挪开嘴唇，摸了摸我的耳朵。我默默地看着他那甜美的笑容。  
“如果我不想离开那个男人呢”  
凯斯默默地看着我的脸，我等待着他的回答。他竟然无声地笑了。眼中却没有一丝笑意。  
“如果那样，把他也杀了就好了。”  
他温柔的耳语抚摸着我的肌肤。我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，憎恨着凯斯的可怕。我真的能骗过这个男人吗?  
在一片寂静中，凯斯随意地作出了结论。  
“总之，你成为我的Omega就好了。  
他瞟了一眼我的肚子，说道：  
“我可以为这个孩子负责……像我的孩子一样”  
我想笑，但根本笑不出来。他在我肚子里刻自己的标记时也没有这么恐怖。但是我已经出发了，只能向终点冲去。  
现在回头为时已晚。  
我咽了咽唾液，然后开口说话了。  
"我渴了。。。  
凯斯按兵不动，好像不愿出去似的犹豫不决。但很快他叹了口气，站起身去打电话。当固定在我体内的阴茎突然离开的时候，我顿时感到浑身不舒服，同时感到孩子不舒服。  
孩子没事吗?  
我无意中想到，连这个孩子的存在都否定的我怎么会有这种担心。虽然有些困惑，但现在不是浪费时间的时候。  
我该做我该做的事了。凯斯转过身接电话时，我先找到藏在枕头下面的东西进行确认，然后继续若无其事地等着他。  
“红酒怎么样?”  
面对我的问题，正想挂电话的凯斯转过身来。漂亮的眉头紧锁。“你不能喝吗?……好吧，我来代替你。”  
凯斯看着我，耸了耸肩膀，命令我把葡萄酒拿过来。还加了我要喝的果汁。  
“没别的了吗?”  
我摇了摇头。凯斯挂断电话，回到床上。  
他吻了我，我就这样不理他。凯伊斯很自然地来到我后面的缝隙，抓住我的大腿并把它们分开。我按他的要求打开了双腿，接受了他。  
凯斯很喜欢这样顺从的我。他不停地吻我，叫我的名字，触摸着我的身体，向我求欢。每次求欢他都使我感到痛苦。但他还是坚持到了最后。因为现在是最后一次。

我听见敲门声时，凯斯正抱着我，在我身上到处乱吻。过了一会儿，查尔斯开门进来。一直蛰伏在我体内的凯斯开始动了，就像全世界只有自己一样。但这让我感到不适，当着别人的面做爱，真是可耻至极。  
但是查尔斯是职业选手，在床边连看都没看就把拿来的饮料摆放在桌上，然后转身离开了。直到门啪地一声关上，我才松了口气。这时，凯斯突然说到：  
“如果你在我面前看别的男人，我就杀了他。”  
一瞬间，我不由地看向他。凯斯声音平静，但比任何时候都严肃。他是认真的。我犹豫地点了点头。但也许是无法接受的表情原封不动地暴露出来了，凯斯皱着眉头威胁我。  
“女人也一样”  
我吻了他，而不是试图说服他。凯斯轻轻地揉着我的嘴唇，开始慢慢地往下揉。满肚子的精液让我每动一下都感到难受。  
“你休息一下好吗?  
我累得不行了。这样再做一次计划好像就不能实行了。我怀疑现在还能不能走路。回想起从未站起来的前几次做爱，觉得今天似乎没有什么不同。我内心感到紧张，仰望着他。  
“拜托，明天再做不行吗?看在上帝的份上，让我稍微休息一下。”  
凯斯默默地看着苦苦哀求的我。我害怕他会像以前那样无视我然后重新开始。但出乎意料的是，他叹了口气，吻了吻我的额头，便挺立着阴茎下了床。我浑身难受，只能艰难地移动。  
凯斯打开浴室的门走了进去。与此同时，我把藏起来的药拿在了手里。  
他很快就穿着浴袍进屋了。对我来说一直很亲密的家庭成员对他来说却很疏远，不知为什么心情很奇怪。  
他熟练地拔出了葡萄酒的软木，也许他还记得我说过的话。我被房间里弥漫着的浓郁的葡萄酒的香味迷住了。  
“你想喝吗?”  
我突然听到她的声音，他眨了一下眼睛，看着我笑了起来。我又失去了理智，被吸入这迷人的微笑中。  
以后不会再见到了吧。  
“怎么了?”  
凯斯奇怪地问道。但是在那一瞬间，我的心情无法用任何语言来表达。我觉得这样复杂的情绪连自己都无法理解。  
正是凯斯说的话让我精神抖擞。  
很久以前在我心里积累的点点滴滴的话语更坚定了我的决心。当想起最令我受伤的那句话时，我立刻变得极其冷静。  
再也不让这个男人伤害我。  
再也。  
我不以为然地笑了笑。  
“很好闻，可是不能喝啊，我想喝。”  
“太可惜了。但现在酒所剩无几。想喝它几个月了?”  
我赶快算出个月数来说谎。  
“没有三个月。”  
“. . . .嗯 ?”  
凯斯隔着一根令人不快的枕木喃喃自语。他很快把酒瓶放下，又倒了杯果汁。是想给我的。我假装不知道，开口了。  
“我想吃布丁，  
凯斯意外地笑了出来。“天哪，把孩子起名为布丁，怎么样?”  
我假装不知道说了什么。  
“并不坏。女儿的话是牛奶，儿子的话可以是巧克力。”  
他笑着打开了冰箱。  
“想吃哪个?”  
“焦糖布丁”  
我想了一会儿，答道。凯斯把布丁和汤匙一起递给了我。  
“谢谢”  
"不客气"  
他边说边理所当然地吻了我。接着凯斯转过头去往酒杯里倒葡萄酒。我等他端起葡萄酒回来，就假装是不小心，把布丁掉在了床上。  
“哎哟!”  
瞬间发出非常不自然的感叹声。我虽然提心吊胆地看他脸色，但凯斯还是没有怀疑，反而若无其事地收拾了我掉下的布丁，问道。  
“我再给你拿一个吗?”  
对等待已久的问题，我努力假装抱歉地点了点头。  
“好，谢谢。”  
他笑着摸了摸我的头。那个毫不犹豫地说要杀人的男人竟然对我如此亲切地微笑，我越想越奇怪。在他打开冰箱门翻找布丁的时候，我在他放在桌子上的酒杯里的倒了一些药。  
药的效果显而易见。我问斯图尔特，他告诉了我想要的答案。他医院里的实验品真的很有用。据说，加入葡萄酒后服用的最有效的药物就是这个。  
但是这对一般人来说却是致命的，所以要小心。  
医生给我开了这药，还嘱咐我千万不要喝酒。当然我答应了。因为这本来就不是给我的药。焦糖布丁只有两份，我故意把一个藏在冰箱边上。他花了很长时间才找到布丁。当他关闭冰箱时，胶囊早已被葡萄酒融化，消失得无影无踪。  
凯斯把布丁递给了我，爽快地把酒杯端到嘴边。我假装吃布丁，眼睛盯着他看。  
不知为何，凯斯站了起来。或许知道了吗?我忐忑不安地抬起头来。  
“怎么了?有什么问题吗?”  
不由自主地我的语气粗硬起来。凯斯轻松地回答道。  
“味道很奇怪，好像是氧化了。保管不当吗?气味没变……?  
他似乎仍然无法接受，往下看了一会儿红酒，然后又耸耸肩。我佯装不知，任凯斯把酒杯放在了桌上。医生开的安眠药药效长达3天。虽说极优质Alpha对毒品的耐性比一般人强，但如果在喝酒的同时服用这些药物，即使是凯斯也会受到影响。剩下的只有等待。  
他毫不费力地爬到床上，从我这里拿走了布丁。连一半都没吃掉的布丁被夺走后，我非常慌张地眨了眨眼睛。凯斯笑道。“你早就该吃了”  
他碰了碰我的嘴唇，我便迎了过来。他在我的嘴唇，额头，脖颈，到处亲吻。我看着他微笑的脸庞，他似乎是真心喜欢我。  
又一次被动摇内心使我感到厌烦。这时，刚刚把鼻子埋在我脖子上的凯斯停止了动作。  
..  
抬起头的他皱了皱眉头。当我不禁地屏住呼吸时，凯斯抬起头，再次用我的锁骨取回了理智。耳畔传来了深吸一口气的声音。他对着惊慌失措的我喃喃自语。  
“我……好像飞起来了。”  
他的语气明显变得模糊不清，抬起头，像狗一样左右快速摇晃。  
“怎么回事？”  
他怪里怪气地嘟囔。但我知道原因……药效是立竿见影的。真是令人庆幸。如果稍晚一点，我又该被这个男人吸引过去了。  
凯斯一直没有清醒过来，症状将会不断加重。  
当他完全失去意识的时候，我从他的小麦色的皮肤上起来。凯斯无精打采地倒在一旁。如果是平时的我，根本不可能在他身边有一席之地。如果不是到了痴迷凯斯以至于发情的地步，根本无法想象，我以颤抖的心情爬上了他的身体。  
"凯斯"  
我低声叫他，凯斯半梦半醒地眨了眨他的眼睛。能听懂我的话吗?真的能记住吗?  
我暗自思量，问道。  
“怎么了?你醉在这酸化的葡萄酒里了吗?  
凯斯慢慢地摇了摇头，嘟囔着：“不……”  
“太奇怪了。我从来没有醉过。”  
我很痛快地承认了。  
“我在酒里下了药”  
" …… " ?  
凯伊斯没有马上理解我的话。他双眼呆滞的眨巴着。  
“为什么?”  
“因为”  
我好不容易忍住了要笑出来的苦笑，  
“我想让你吃苦头。”  
凯斯呆呆地我看着我。他的表情慢节奏地流露出感情。  
"…………为什么？”  
他又重复提出同样的问题。看样子脑子不太清醒。我忍不住笑了，放肆的笑声神经质地响起。凯斯只是迷茫地看着我。他根本不了解这种情况，以为我不敢给他喂药。  
我止住笑看着他。在他入睡以前必须将一切告诉他。  
当你从睡梦中醒来时，你会想到什么是羞辱，就算是死也会记得，凯斯。

我慢慢地伸手摸了摸他的耳朵，指尖感受到了明显的痕迹。  
“今天的性爱怎么样?你喜欢吗?”  
凯斯没有回答，只是凝视着我。我并不是一定要得到答复。  
“好吧，这是我最后一次和你做爱。”  
他张了张嘴了。发出声音是在几秒后。  
"…………为什么？”  
凯斯只是重复了那句话。我不禁说出了准备好的话语。  
“那天让我怀孕的，是你。  
" . . . . . . "  
“我都忘了…”  
我又忍不住笑了。凯斯动了动嘴唇，但没有出声。我看着他逐渐失去意识，俯身在他耳边窃窃私语。  
"我警告过你，如果你再对我释放信息素，我就不客气了。"  
我的声音隐约传来，好像是别人的声音。我接着说:  
“但是你又向我释放了信息素。”  
摸着耳朵的手不由自主地停了下来，我勉强笑了笑。  
“这就是代价。”  
一时他听不懂我的话。但这次并非单纯是因为药物问题。我吻了一下他的嘴唇。  
“我要把这个孩子打掉，只要我还没死，你和谁都不能有孩子。你永远也不会有你自己的孩子。”  
我看着他的脸，露出微笑。然后像呼吸一样轻声细语。  
“不要太委屈，我们是公平交换。”凯斯听着，转过头看着我。可以看出这是想要抓住不断消失的意识的做法，但这是徒劳无益的行为。凯斯抬起手，冰冷的手指擦过我的脸，但却到此为止。不久他就完全昏了过去了。  
确认了凯斯的状态后，我穿上衣服，拿着提前准备好的行李从房间里出来。与看似最难的欺骗凯斯相比，真正困难的是走出住宅。在走过走廊的时候，我好几次差点跌倒。当我背着墙走到电梯里时，已经气喘吁吁了。  
走到门口的路上没碰见任何人。我因担心遇见查尔斯而忐忑不安，所幸最后离开了住宅。好不容易打开前门来到院子里的时候，我终于松了口气。  
突然，我在车边遇到一个人。  
“嘿，延雨。你要去哪?”  
环顾四周的保镖发现我后，跟我搭话。我吓得打了个寒噤，强装若无其事地打了个招呼。  
“临时有一些事情。我可以离开吗?”  
“当然可以。你现在就走吗?我担心你的身体，刚刚你好像差点摔倒。”  
他好像看到我鬼鬼祟祟的身影了。我苦笑着撒谎。“出来的时候有些不舒服，加上灯光有点暗，所以看不清楚。”  
“是吗?查尔斯总是在走廊里开着灯，真奇怪。”  
看到他歪着头，我赶忙转过话题。  
“我想出去一下，因为家里有要带的东西，我想用车。”  
他对我的话没有疑心，还给了我不必要的亲切。  
"一起去吗? 出事不久，不是吗?皮特曼说以后不要再让延雨一个人了。"  
大家都以为我遇到强盗了。当然，这种错觉最长三天就会全部破灭。当凯斯睁开眼睛的时候，每个人都可能知道。  
我暗自思量，摇了摇头。  
“没关系。我马上回来。”  
“这样啊……”  
当他故意说到最后一句话时，表情严肃地轻拍了一下下巴。可能是因为他不听凯斯的命令，我慌忙补充。  
“我还没有招到更多保镖，但看守住宅的任务都已经完成了吗?因为是晚上大家都比较松散。我只是暂时回家一趟，不会有危险的。上次我是找错车了。”  
是不是说过头了?我内心不安地仰望着他。保镖似乎还在沉思，但结果还是那样。  
“好吧，那你路上小心。”瞬间高兴起来的我不由地笑了。他不再打扰我,退后了一步。  
时间紧迫，我急得慌忙挪动脚步。车库内摆满了凯斯风格的高级轿车。仔细打量一番，我选中了一辆操作简单的车。  
坐上驾驶座是很吃力的。我咬住嘴唇，忍住不时泄出的低吟。终于等到他停下脚步，呼的一声，松了一口气。  
“真的没关系吗?  
我向可怜地看着我的保镖点了点头。  
“明天我就住家上班。好久没去了，所以也得打扫一下卫生了。  
坐在驾驶座上，边走边说，他明白似地点点头。“明天早上我就会跟查尔斯说，路上小心。”  
在嘱咐完后，保镖往后退了几步。我从车里直接出发，通过的房间里的人，只看到了我瞬间远去的样子。  
反正这段路程不太远。  
我立刻穿过大门，在公路上奔驰。以后的计划已经订好了，现金也准备了一些。匪徒拿着我的电话也无所谓，因为包括信用卡在内，所有可能留下痕迹的东西已经全部销毁。  
新手机也是通过预付费电话准备的，因此没有什么危险性。  
凯斯什么时候就会苏醒?药效不会比一般人持久。我不得不尽量远走，以最快的速度行驶在没有一辆车的道路上。


End file.
